


Between his darkness and her light

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lilith is like a cute Hybrid, Mallory is adorable, Michael is a pure cutie, Romance, The antichrist has the cutest child ever, Witch/Antichrist baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet six years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**Summary:** _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter one:**

Being a twenty four year old witch while raising a six-year-old child wasn’t an easy duty but Mallory managed to do it. Working as an assistant wasn’t the greatest job in the world but at least it helped her to pay her bills while paying everything to make sure her daughter had the best life she could possibly provide for her.

“Mommy!” The little blonde haired girl screamed running towards her mom.

“Hello, there.” The brunette laughed hugging her daughter.

“This school is too easy mommy and they’re boring they don’t have magic like us.” The six year old whispered to her mother.

“Lilith remember the number one rule.” Her mother scolded holding her child’s hand.

“Don’t talk or use magic around normal people.” Lilith repeated what her mother always taught her.

“Exactly. How was school today?” Mallory sweetly asked.

“Mmm. It was nice, but boring because I already know everything they are going to teach. There was this stupid kid Daniel he made fun of me cause my dad is away, it made me so angry so I burned his schoolbag. Powers are awesome. Can we please get some ice cream?” The child said as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

“You did what!” Her mother whispered not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.

“He is so mean, mommy. When my daddy comes he’ll see how awesome he is.” The child angrily replied.

“I told you about your dad and why he can’t be here with you. But you know he is in your heart and he loves you very much.” _It’s not as if she could tell to her daughter that her father is the actual fucking antichrist and once she found out she was pregnant she chicken out and left him because she was terrified that Michael could corrupt her baby girl in any kind of way._ The brunette thought.

“I know but sometimes I wished he was here.” Lilith frowned sadly.

“Someday he’ll come, sweetheart.” Her mother sweetly replied.

“Yes mommy. Can we please buy some ice cream?” The child innocently asked.

“Only if you promise me you won’t ever use your powers in school never again.” Mallory scolded.

“I promise mommy, pinky promise!” The little girl raised her pinky finger so her mother could shake it.

“Fine, let’s go.” Mallory laughed while her daughter explained everything she did to school. Little did she know a certain blonde haired man was there staring at them and he was furious.

After looking for his lost angel for so long, he found out she’s moved on without him. That ungrateful witch. She made him feel whole and loved for the first time of his life, she had faith in him but then she ran away and now she had some damned child with another man who wasn’t him. She had to pay. He was going to make them pay even if he had to paint the world with the blood from every single witch like her.

 _My dearest Mallory I found you._ The blonde haired handsome man thought.

After another exhausting day, Mallory finally was laying on her bed. Her daughter had too much energy very much like her father, the only man she’s ever loved. Her sweet _Michael_. Her eyes were closing when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. At first, she thought it could be Lilith but she never goes to the kitchen at night without waking her up first. The brunette walked towards her child’s bedroom and exhaled relieved when she saw her daughter was peacefully sleeping hugging her teddy bear.

Mallory walked towards the kitchen and she saw the lights were on. She was ready to use her powers against the intruder but suddenly a voice she thought she would never hear from again said to her. “It’s been so long my little angel.”

Her eyes winded in shock and fear while Michael only smirked evilly. He sat down on the chair as if he owned the place.

“Mi-Michael? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Mallory nervously said.

“Simple, my dear. After you promised me, your eternal love to me and then fucking ran away like a coward I started to look for you. And after seven years I found you with this child calling you mommy.” He said calmly.

“I-I can explain it to you.” Mallory whispered trying not to make him angry. His anger only brought death and pain.

“YOU WERE ALL I LOVED! AND HERE YOU ARE WITH A FUCKING HUSBAND AND A CHILD!” Michael pressed his angel against the wall. He was going to kill her and then the child.

“Michael calm d-“ Mallory was interrupted when her daughter entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes holding her teddy bear in her arms.

“Mommy who is screaming. Oh, hello sir.” Lilith was shocked to see her mother holding her neck with both of her hands breathing as if someone was choking her moments ago and the mysterious man was in the other wall staring at her as if he was studying her.

“Hello there. Small thing. I’m Michael.” The devil walked towards the child he could sense how powerful she was. She could be even more powerful than him in the future, which was a risk he wasn’t going to take.

“Hi, Michael I am Lilith Hope Langdon but call me Lily or Lilith.” When the child said her name, he became pale and stared at his angel who stared back into his precious greenish blue eyes.

He regained his composure as fast as he could. “You have a beautiful name sweetheart.”

“Yeah I know it means ghost or night monster! That’s super awesome then my second name is Hope but that’s not as cool as Lilith. I am six years old, how old are you Michael?” Lilith innocently asked.

“Lilith! You can’t ask that to adults that’s not polite.” Her mother scolded her.

“Nonsense it’s perfectly alright. I am now twenty three.” He smiled at the child who smiled back.

“Do you want to know a secret?” The child whispered.

“I love secrets.” He smirked.

“My daddy is an angel. My mommy always tells me his story. He was born to be evil but since he is a fallen angel he is still an angel and my mommy’s love cured him, it made him good but he had to leave.” The child sadly pouted. “So if you want to be my mommy’s boyfriend you can’t cause I am waiting for my dad.”

“What’s your father’s name?”

“Michael let’s talk about this once she goes back to sle-“ Mallory started.

“Michael Langdon.” Lilith quickly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it! 35 kudos and 5 bookmarks plus 4 lovely comments. I wasn’t expecting that! Thank you so much! If you want me to continue leave comments if you want ^^**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted 2017. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**Summary:** _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter two:**

**2015, Los Angeles:**

Saying she was running away was an understatement to say the least. After living under the same roof as a sect of religious fanatics, she had enough. Her life used to be great, her parents always made her go at least twice a day to church, but other than that they were normal parents. That’s until she turned fourteen, when her powers manifested for the first time.

Her mother caught her floating in her sleep, which made the entire village think she was cursed. The more her powers grew the more she got punished for it. First, they locked her up for hours in a room full of religious symbols and they made her pray for hours, which in her opinion wasn’t bad, itself. The worst part was when her father came home drunk and hit her while screaming at her she was cursed and that she wasn’t his daughter.

That’s how Mallory found out she was adopted, after that day she started to plan her escape from that cursed town. She earned some money working at a local shop and she saved it just so she could finally run away.

Her original idea was to wait until she turned eighteen so her adoptive parents wouldn’t have any sort of legal power over her. However, when she turned seventeen her mother came to her bedroom saying that they found a way to _purify_ her cursed soul. That frightened her, because she knew what they considered a way to purify her soul was considered rape anywhere else on the face of the earth.

Which was why she used her powers to knock her adoptive parents down, she grabbed her bag with all her money and then she stole their car before anyone else could stop her. _She left them for good._

She drove for hours without stopping for a second. After nine hours, she was calmly driving when she almost ran over someone. She immediately stopped the car and walked towards the man who she almost ran over.

He was gorgeous he had the loveliest hair she’s ever seen, all curly and blonde. In addition, his eyes were gorgeous the perfect mix of blue and green. He was devilishly handsome. However, he was crying and he was barefoot in the middle of the road. His jean jacket was far too small for him… He looked like a _freaking_ mess.

She thought about continuing her way leaving him behind. but when he looked at her, she how lost and scared he felt, just like her. So with all her courage she lightly touched his shoulder and she asked him.

“A-Are you alright? I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

His gorgeous eyes stared at her, he just shook his head but he didn’t speak. He was just crying, but he didn’t made any noise he just cried silently. Letting his tears fall.

“Are- Are you alright? What happened to you?” She kneeled beside him.

“My grandmother just threw me out.” He finally said.

“Is that why you don’t have any shoes on?” She shyly asked. He just nodded.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Michael and yours?” He asked back.

“Mallory. What are you going to do no-“ Suddenly he interrupted her.

“You’re a witch, a very powerful one.” Michael saw how she stared at him completely shocked.

“And you are a warlock… I could feel your energy from a mile away.” She smiled shyly she’s never meet anyone like her.

“I don’t know what I am.” He sadly whispered looking away from her.

“Me neither… Michael, how old are you?” The young witch asked.

“Sixteen and you?” He smiled at her, she was the first person who treated him like a person and not as if he was a monster.  

“I j-just turned seventeen.” Mallory blushed.

“You seem tired. Who are you running from?” Michael asked.

“How- how do you know I’m running away?” She whispered shocked.

“I have no one either too, Mallory.” He sat on the road once again.

“Stand up, I almost ran over you. You should be more careful Michael.” Mallory softly grabbed his hand to help him to stand up.

“Why are you being so good to me? You don’t even know me or the things I’ve done.” Michael questioned her.

“This world is already cruel by itself… I just don’t want to make you or anyone feel worse.” She replied to him.

“You’re an angel.” He surprised her when he said that.

“If you only told that to my adoptive family…” The brunette replied.

“Why you say that? Did they hurt you? Where are you going?” Michael started to ask once again. She thought he looked adorable he was like a curious child.

“My parents are a very religious family and when they saw me doing magic they basically thought I was Satan, yes they did…” She paused not looking at him. “I’m going to New Orleans, after years of searching for my biological mother I found out she has an academy there.”

“Can I go with you? Please.” He begged.

“Uh… Of course but first we should buy you some new clothes and shoes.” She smiled kindly.

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course I would. Let’s go.” She held his hand and walked towards her car.

**Present, New Orleans:**

“Michael Langdon.” Lilith quickly said.

“Lilith, come on it’s time to go to sleep.” Her mother walked towards her daughter.

“Mommy, you know I can’t sleep if you are not with me… Besides me and Michael are talking.” The six year old pouted adorably.

“Lily it’s midnight, you need to sleep.” The exhausted woman replied.

“But I am not tired.” Lilith hugged her teddy bear.

“Lilith baby, mommy is exhausted and she needs to talk to Mr. Michael.” The twenty four year old begged.

“I’ll try to sleep, but if I have a bad dream I’ll go to your bed.” The little girl ran towards her mother and hugged her. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too.” Mallory kissed her forehead.

After the child hugged her mother, Michael thought she was going to her bedroom without even saying goodbye to him. But he was shocked when the little girl, _his little girl_ walked towards him and with her little hands hugged his legs. He didn’t know what to do, no one aside from his lost angel treated him with love. However, he followed his instinct and kneeled so he was on her level and he hugged her. She finally kissed his cheek and walked away to her bedroom.

“You have some serious explaining to do, _my little angel_.” Michael said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**If you want me to continue this story leave a comment (if you want ^^)**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter three:**

After Lilith went to her room, Mallory cast a spell so the child couldn’t hear what the adults were talking about. Michael was staring at every move Mallory made which made her feel uneasy and nervous. Finally, she sat down on the sofa trying not to look at him.

“I-I’m sorry Michael…” His little angel started.

“Of course you are.” He said not believing a single word that came out of her mouth.

She stared at the floor ashamed. “I should had told you about Lilith.”

When he heard his daughter’s name, he instantly became furious. His previous calm demeanour completely changed. He stood up and walked towards her with both of his arms at both sides of her head so she could not run away again from him. Because she _belonged to him_ , she was his.

“Of course you fucking should! Mallory you left me!” He screamed.

“I-I was scared Michael. I just found my biological mother and I loved the academy with all of my sisters I was so happy. I had everything I always wanted back then you and my new family…” Mallory stared at his eyes that were almost blind with fury.

“And then what was the FUCKING problem Mallory? I was there just for you! You promised me your eternal love! You knew you were the only thing I ever loved you were my reason to be good! But you are just like anyone else at the moment you grew tired of me you just ran like a filthy rat.” Michael spat.

“I didn’t leave you because I stopped loving you, you idiot!” Mallory spat back shocking the devil for a second. “I left you because I thought you had so much potential I didn’t wanted to ruin your opportunity. The Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men wanted you! I thought you could finally find your home just as I did… Besides you were just seventeen and I just turned eighteen Michael I was terrified.” Tears fell from her beautiful big brown eyes.

“That wasn’t your choice to make, Mallory. It was mine! You were pregnant with my child. _Our child!_ What right you think you had to keep me away from her!”

“I didn’t want to be the reason you didn’t reach your goals. You just have so much potential… I didn’t want to ruin you.” Mallory’s trembling right hand softy caressed his face. He immediately walked away from her as if her touch burned him.

“My goals? My goals were to be with you and that was it! I could keep my dark side under control when I was with you, but since you left all I have seen is darkness. It consumes me and I can’t do anything to stop it.” The blonde haired man spat.

“I didn’t thought you were ready for a child Michel.” Mallory wiped out her tears.

“You are just eleven months older Mallory… I can’t even look at you right now.” The twenty three year old punched the table so hard he broke it.

“Michael! I am so sorry. But I just…”

“You just what?” He stared down at her.

“I was afraid you might not love her, I was afraid of not being good enough for you, I was afraid when they said you were the antichrist. Not because I thought, you might hurt me I knew you would never lay a finger on me but…”

“But what?!” Michael screamed he was losing his patience.

“I didn’t want you to corrupt our child!” The short witch finally admitted.

“How could you think I would do something that could harm my child, Mallory?” Michael replied.

“Not intentionally. But what if one of your enemies tries to hurt her? Or kidnap her? I had to think about her wellbeing first.”

“Mallory I am the most powerful creature on earth, trust me when I say this no one would hurt you no one will even get close. You and Lilith are all that matters to me. Did that Miss supreme knew where you were?” Mallory could feel his disgust when he mentioned Cordelia.

“Yes, she knew.” The young witch was unable to lie to him, he was _the devil_ after all.

“I knew it, that lying whore, I will kill her and every single filthy witch from that stupid academy.” Michael stood up walking towards the door, but before he could reach the door, his little angel grabbed his arm making him turn around to look at her.

“You can’t kill her Michael.” The brunette begged.

“Of course I can. I knew she knew where you were all this time!” He accused.

“But she saved my life!” Mallory replied.

“Saved your life? Don’t make me laugh, she was the one who abandoned you when you were born, she left you in that orphanage where those religious fanatics tortured you for years.” Michael started.

“You killed all of them, from my adoptive father to the priest of the town.”

“Damn right I did and I enjoyed every second of it. They hurt you and they had to pay. It’s simple. And now it’s Cordelia’s turn.” The blonde haired pushed her hand away and walked towards the door.

“I DIED!” Mallory replied shocking him.

“What do you mean you died?” Michael looked like a terrified child.

“When I give birth to Lilith I… I wasn’t strong enough. Since I found out I was pregnant I started to feel weak my powers were fading, at the beginning we thought it was normal but the last two months were horrible I couldn’t barely move. Lilith didn’t only need nutrients, she needed to consume magic too. And when she was born I was so weak, I died. But she was absolutely healthy and adorable.” Mallory explained.

“If you died how you are here?” Langdon asked he could feel his eyes watering he had to leave before she thought he was weak. As if she could read his mind, she replied to him. “It’s okay to cry Michael, I don’t think you are weak. My mom resurrected me all the witches were in the room when Lilith was born. After that I regained my powers.”

“Is Lilith anything like me?” He shyly asked. He feared his child had the same murdering impulses as he has.

“She is just like you, she looks like you and she acts like you. But she has none of that killing instinct you had when you had her age. However, she is very mischievous. Yesterday she burned a kid’s schoolbag because he made fun of her.” She laughed while Michael looked proud of his child.

“I want to see pictures and videos of her. I want to know everything.” Michael replied.

“Of course but tomorrow. It’s almost 1 a.m. and I have to wake up in five hours. You can sleep in my bedroom. Goodnight Michael.”

“Where will you sleep?” Michael asked, the apartment was cute but it was very small.

“I’ll sleep with Lilith she is actually spying us.” Mallory pointed at her daughter’s bedroom door.

He saw his adorable child trying to hide herself behind the door, but when she knew she got caught she just waved at him. She smiled shyly at him before Mallory lifted up the protection spell.

“You put a spell! I couldn’t hear anything!” The six year old sweetly complained.

“We had to talk about some adult’s stuff.” Mallory replied.

“Is this like when auntie Coco talks about all her boyfriends?” Lilith innocently asked.

“No baby. It was a different type of conversation.” The brunette sweetly replied.

“Oh, I see. Michael can I ask you a question?” The small blonde haired child yawned.

“Of course you can my little one.” Michael smiled.

“Since you’re finally home, would you like to paint with me tomorrow morning? I like painting.” Lilith explained.

“Of course I would love nothing more. I enjoy painting too.” He smirked.

“Baby what did you mean when you said ‘since you’re finally home.’” Her mother asked her.

“Because after six years I finally meet my daddy! And I actually like him, he is so awesome and he dresses very well. Mommy, daddy why you guys look so pale?” Lilith explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How did you knew Mr. Michael was your dad?” Mallory thought.

“Please mommy I knew it since I first saw him, he looks like me and besides my magic was like sending me clues. Like in Scooby Doo. Daddy do you like Scooby? I love Scooby he is a talking dog and he solves mysteries!” The child changed the subject without even realising that.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about her reaction one she found out…” The handsome man muttered and his little angel nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**If you want me to continue leave comments if you want ^^**

**Ps girls what pairing should I do in this story Zoe/Madison or Zoe/Kyle?**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter Four:**

After Mallory and Lilith went to sleep, Michael started to wander around the apartment. It was simple but elegant, the walls were white and the floor was made of wool. There were many pictures of his little angel and his daughter, laughing, holding Lilith when she was a baby, her first day of school. They seemed innocent enough but there was a picture in particular that made his blood boil. Cordelia was holding _his child_ , he assumed his daughter was about three years old in that picture.

 _You didn’t raise your own daughter and now you think you have a right to be near mine, stupid Miss Supreme._ The antichrist darkly thought.

Michael stopped wandering around the apartment he went to Mallory’s bedroom so he could sleep for a few hours. The king sized bed was far too small for his liking but since Mallory is quite short she didn’t need a huge bed. He just laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes as he feel asleep.

Seven hours after that, Michael felt two small little hands touching his face and his curls. He immediately opened his eyes and he saw his daughter staring at him with those big blue eyes curiously. The little girl smiled at started to sing. “Good morning, good morning, good morning! Michael I meant daddy. Sorry this is new for me.” The small blonde haired crawled so she could by her father’s side on the bed.

“Good morning, Lilith.” Michael politely replied.

“Daddy today it’s Saturday! Do you know what it means?” The energetic child sat on her father’s lap with her little hands around his neck.

“No…” The handsome antichrist replied.

“IT MEANS WE’RE GOING TO THE ACADEMY! It’s so epic cause I can play with magic as much as I want and my grandma is the Supreme, the Supreme daddy! I love playing with Zoe, Madie, Queenie and Coconut.” His little girl rambled.

“Coconut? That’s a fruit.” Michael replied smiling at his daughter.

“She is my mommy’s best friend, she is super spoiled but she is so awesome and I love her, her name is Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. Her powers are very useless though, she can only count calories.” The six year old explained to her father.

“Good morning. How did you sleep Michael?” Mallory asked.

“I slept quite well, however your bed is far too small…” He replied.

“I-I made breakfast for us, come on Lilith.” The child walked towards her mother but she’s still holding her father’s hand.

“Did you made waffles? I want them with chocolate. My favourite type of chocolate is the white one but I like them all. What’s your favourite Michael?” The little girl kept asking. She was a very curious child very much like him when he was her age.

“Come on little Miss your breakfast will get cold. You can ask him questions after breakfast. I have a feeling your father won’t leave.”

“You’re _damn_ right my little angel.” He smirked at his long lost love.

“Daddy will you come to the Miss Robichaux's Academy with me and mommy? My grandma will love to meet you! Everyone will, I want to show everyone how cool my dad is!”

“There’s nothing I would love more. I need to talk to Miss Supreme.” He evilly smirked while his daughter only smiled sweetly at him clearly not catching the double meaning of his words.

“Baby go to the living room and eat, Michael and I will go in a few minutes, okay?” Mallory repeated once again.

“Mmm… Kay. Love you mama! I love you too Michael-I mean daddy. Sorry, I just get confused. I’ll save you the best waffle for you! Well the second one cause the best one is for me. I mean I’m a good girl not a stupid one.” The young girl frowned leaving the room.

“You’re not going to lay a finger on anyone from the academy Michael.” Mallory casted the same spell once again to make sure their daughter couldn’t hear them.

“I can and I will. I asked her _politely_ more than once where the hell you were! That bitch refused to answer me! ” Michael spat walking towards Mallory.

“Politely? You told her you would torture all my sisters for the eternity! And once you saw her broken you would erase her soul! Why do you always have to hurt everyone!?” Mallory screamed at him, he was shocked for a second, his little angel would never raise her voice at him and he hated what she just did.

“I NEVER HURT YOU! I fucking protected you! You were all that mattered to me! All I’ve done was-“Michael furiously grabbed Mallory’s arm pulling her against him.

“You murdered my adoptive family Michael! You killed my mother and then my brother, you ate my brother’s heart in front of my father and the town’s priest before you murdered them too!” The brunette exclaimed.

“Yes and I enjoyed every single fucking second, do you want to know why Mallie?” He used the sweet nickname he gave her when he meet her. “Because I am the antichrist! I am evil it’s in my nature.”

“I don’t believe that… Michael just because your father is the devil himself doesn’t mean you have to be like him.” Mallory brought both of her small hands to his face to make him look at her.

“I… I was made for this. I _never_ wanted to be evil I just wanted to be normal but I am not Mallory and I’ll never be. When I killed your adoptive family, I didn’t do it because I enjoyed killing them _which I totally did_. I did it because they hurt you, you’ve always been so pure, so good. You even stood by my side when you knew why my grandmother threw me out, they caused you so much pain. I had to do it, I had to protect you and I don’t regret it.” Michael stared at his love, she was already crying and he hated that.

“I know that’s why I think you are good Michael. You did it to _protect me,_ if you were pure evil you would had just killed me when we first meet. I know you hate my mother but she is the reason I’m alive she literally resurrected me. Please don’t kill her.” The twenty-four year old woman begged.

“Mallie, she has to die and you know it. She has to pay.” The handsome man replied.

“No, Michael. No one has to die! That’s the whole point. How would Lilith feel if she found out you killed her grandma and her aunts!?” Mallory hissed at him she was pushing him away but he was much faster than she was and he rested each of his hands in both of her shoulders.

“Fine, I won’t kill Cordelia or anyone from that school. But I want three things in exchange.” The blonde haired man smirked at his little Mallie.

“W-what?” The shocked witch asked. She thought trying to convince Michael would be much more complicated than this.

“First, you and Lilith will come and live with me. Second, you’ll always be honest with me. Finally, the most important one you’ll marry me. You’ll be mine and _mine only_ for all the eternity not even death would tear us apart.” Michael explained his three conditions.

“I-I’ll think about it.” Mallory whispered.

“No, my love. You’ll only have one chance now. If you say no, I will bring the apocalypse to this world of hypocrisy until we are the last two remaining people on the face of the earth and our child of course. I wouldn’t let anything happen to that little girl, _mine little girl.”_ He whispered caressing her face.

“Our daughter.” Mallory corrected him.

“ _Ours indeed_ my little angel, if you want your ‘sisters’ to see another day you already know what you have to do.” Michael kept smirking seductively at her.

“Fine, but I have my own conditions. We will live near the academy here in New Orleans and you’ll have to promise me you will try not to kill everyone you don’t like. Especially my mother.” Mallory said trying to protect Cordelia.

“It seems we have a deal my little angel.” Michael caressed her neck and then he did something that shocked Mallory, he kissed her _hard and passionately_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**If you want me to continue leave comments if you want ^^**

**Ps girls what pairing should I do in this story Zoe/Madison or Zoe/Kyle?**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter Five: Descensum**

 

After their agreement, Mallory and Michael were both ready to go to the academy the only one who had to finish getting dressed was their six-year-old daughter. Lilith had been struggling not knowing how to lace her cute black boots that matched her black dress with her adorable white leggings. She was also wearing her beautiful gold leaf headband that her auntie Madison bought for her because she wanted one just like the one her mother is always wearing.

“Here let me help you with that.” Michael kneeled before his daughter and he laced her boots elegantly.

“Sorry daddy… It’s difficult for some people.” Lilith said ashamed.

“Don’t be ashamed little one. I didn’t knew how to lace my shoes either, in fact it was your mother who taught me.” He smiled thinking about the old times with his little angel.

“Daddy will we live in a bigger house?” His little blonde curiously asked.

“Of course we will, this apartment is far too small.” He replied.

“Good! Can we have a dog? I like huskies, cause they are like wolves but they aren’t.” Lilith explained.

“You can have anything you want, I’ll give you the whole _world_ if you just ask me.” Michael smiled softy.

“Let’s go Lilith!” Mallory smiled when her daughter jumped happily. “My mother is expecting us.” She whispered to Michael.

“I’ve been dying to see the Supreme again.” He darkly whispered.

“You promised me y-“ Michael interrupted his Mallory.

“Yes, yes. I won’t hurt your mother or any witch as long as you keep your word.” The tall handsome man replied.

“Mommy, do you think Zoe and Madie will teach me more magic?” The little blonde asked.

“Of course they will. Put your coat on baby, it’s cold outside.” Mallory asked.

“Yeah! Daddy do know my favourite colours are red and black. When I told my aunts, they all stared at me shocked. I didn’t understand why because they even have a day where they all wear black! Then I told them I also like white and yellow, they didn’t even blinked.” The child rambled while her mother was buttoning her jacket.

“My favourite colours are red and black too.” Her father assured.

“Really? That’s so cool when I have my new bedroom I want the walls black and red!” Lilith cheerfully said.

“We’ll see, Lily. Come on grandma can’t wait to see you again.” Mallory said walking towards her car.

“We can use my car, I have a car seat for Lilith.” He said walking towards his black Porsche.

After fifteen minutes driving, they finally arrived to the Miss Robichaux's Academy. Michael smirked happy because after all those years he will finally have his confrontation with the Supreme, Cordelia Foxx. It was dislike at the first sight, from the moment Cordelia saw his little angel she wanted to take his Mallory away from him and he wasn’t going to let that happen. Mallory was his and _only his_. However, Cordelia managed to make sure his little angel ran away from him. He needed his revenge but since he and his little angel made the deal he couldn’t kill Cordelia even though he would love nothing more than watch her die.

“Look daddy! This is where we spend the weekends! It’s my grandma’s academy, isn’t it awesome? I can’t wait for grams to meet you! She’ll love you so much.” The little child grabbed his hand pulling him towards the academy.

“I’m sure she can’t wait to see me.” Michael sarcastically said, but since his daughter is far too pure she didn’t understood his double meaning.

“Remember what you promised Michael.” Mallory whispered so only him could hear her.

“Grandma! I missed you.” Lilith let her father’s hand go, ran towards her grandmother, and hugged her pressing sweet kisses on her cheek.

“I missed you too! I’ve heard what you did in school. That was wrong, you’ll be grounded, you’ll go to sleep before midnight.” Cordelia scolded.

“Mother-“

“It’s been so long Miss Supreme.” Michael replied with disgust.

“Clearly not long enough, Michael.” Cordelia hissed.

“You know my daddy? Isn’t he awesome I like him so much, he is my daddy!” The child innocently said.

“Of course he is.” Cordelia lied. “Let’s go to my office we can talk there.”

“I can’t wait.” Michal smirked.

“Grandma where are Zoe, Madie, Coconut, Misty and Queenie?” Lilith asked looking for them.

“They are buying some stuff they’ll come soon. Meanwhile, why don’t you go to play with the other witches? Delilah, watch over my granddaughter while I speak with Mr. Langdon.” Cordelia ordered to the young witch who nodded but it was obvious she didn’t wanted to watch over the child.

“Sure… Lilian come with me.” The seventeen year old tried to sound kind because she didn’t want Cordelia and Mallory to be upset with her.

“It’s Lilith not Lilian. Can’t Myrtle watch over me?” Lilith replied not wanting to spend time with Delilah.

“Myrtle is with her friend sweetheart, she’ll come tomorrow. Delilah make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble.” Cordelia smiled at Lilith who smirked mischievously.

“Last week I changed the salt for sugar it was so funny daddy.” Lilith laughed and Michael smiled proudly of his child.

“Lilith, let’s go to the living room I have to train.” The brunette replied and Lilith followed her clearly bored.

“Let’s go.” Cordelia walked to her office and closing the door before the three of them entered the office.

While her mom and her dad were talking adult stuff with her grandma, Lilith was stuck with her least favourite student. She has been sitting for twenty minutes bored because Delilah completely ignored her. Tired of the silence Lilith started to talk.

“Delilah, Delilah, Delilah!”

“WHAT?” She rudely spat scaring the child for a second.

“I’m bored, what are you doing?” Lilith asked.

“It’s for a test, see this white rose?” The witch started explaining and once the child nodded, she continued talking. “I have to change it’s colour, but it’s so complicated I’ve been trying for hours and nothing works.”

“Oh, that’s sounds easy. Can I try it?” The child innocently asked.

“Lilith I’ve been trying this for hours and I can’t do it. You’re just a kid, you won’t be able to do it.” The witch laughed making the child get angry.

“Well, let’s see.” The six-year-old child walked towards the table where there were six white roses. The child closed her eyes and exhaled in concertation. With her little hand she pointed at the white roses and the six roses started to turn orange, a vibrant orange as if they were made of fire. But it didn’t end up there once the child opened her eyes she smirked and transformed the orange petals into beautiful golden butterflies.

“Oh god, how is this possible!” The witch angrily spat.

“I told you, I am super strong haven’t you seen my daddy? Don’t you see how awesome he i-“ Delilah interrupted the child.

“Lilith you don’t have a dad. The only freaking reason people is kind to you it’s because you are our headmistress granddaughter. I just don’t get it how the hell could you do it! How can a spoiled brat can do it while me one of the smartest witches here can’t!?”

“Hey! They all love me so stop saying nasty things you’ve never liked me. Besides I do have a dad haven’t you seen him? His name is Michael Langdon he is epic and he loves me, so shut up. He doesn’t seem that kind of person who forgives people…” The child crossed her arms angrily.

“Yeah well I couldn’t care any less. Now just shut up.” The teenage witch threw a book next to the child. “Read it and stop annoying me.”

“You are a weak, weak witch. You’ll never be the next supreme." The child smirked with superiority and grabbed the book of the floor.

“We’ll see about that little brat.” Delilah hissed.

Lilith ignored her babysitter and started to read the book it was the book of ‘The Seven Wonders’. She knew she wasn’t supposed to read it, because she was far too young. But since her mom wasn’t there she could read it. There were seven tests: Telekinesis, Concilium, Pyrokinesis, Divination, Transmutation, Vitalum Vitalis and finally Descensum. Lilith knew she could already do half of them but she didn’t know what Descensum meant, _she had to_ _find out_. The little child started chanting the spell and she lay on the floor before closing her blue eyes.

“Descensum.” Lilith finally muttered as she unknowingly descended to hell.

“We’re back bitches.” Queenie said.

“Lilith sweetie, what are you doing on the floor?” Misty asked thinking her cute granddaughter was acting as if she was sleeping.

“Lilith!” Misty started to shake the child who wasn’t moving.

“Shit. We’re fucked.” Madison muttered staring at the book that was next to the child.

“Why didn’t you watched her!” Zoe screamed at the young witch who looked as if she was about to cry.

“I-I did but she annoyed me!” She defended herself.

“She is a fucking child! She annoys all of us but that doesn’t mean we are going to send her to hell, you fucking idiot.” Madison replied trying to wake up the child.

Suddenly Coco’s eyes turned white and she immediately ran towards Cordelia’s office. When she entered, she saw Mallory and Michael and then Cordelia they were speaking politely or so it seemed.

“Mal... Something happened with Lilith. When I came back I felt something really wrong, I felt her as if she was in imminent danger. We can’t wake her up.” Coco nervously replied it was then when the four adults heard Misty’s screams begging to the little girl wake up.

Both parents stared each other with a look of absolute fear running as fast as they could to the living room where they saw their daughter on the floor not waking up not mattering how much the witches tried to wake her up.


	6. Chapter 6

**ween his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**If you want me to continue leave comments if you want ^^**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter six:**

 

“I-I’ll go to hell and I’ll take her out of there.” Mallory lowly said.

Michael eyed his little angel she was sobbing uncontrollably and her makeup was completely ruined. Seeing his Mallory in that state made him furious plus, the fact that his child could be in pain didn’t help. He kneeled beside Mallory who was cradling their daughter whispering sweet things to her child. The antichrist lightly touched his daughter’s head to see the previous events that led to his child to descend to hell.

“Don’t be stupid Mallory, you could die if you attempt to do it. Even if you descent you’ll only be in your personal hell not _hers._ Luckily for you love I am the antichrist I rule over hell, I’ll go before it’s too late.” Michael said before standing up.

After that he walked towards the teenage witch, he was going to kill her. She was the reason his baby attempted to do the Descensum in the first place.

Delilah sensed something was odd with that man who claimed to be Lilith’s father. She sensed pure evil in him. He stared at her and smiled evilly, that creepy smirk made the young brunette turn pale of fear.

“As you can imagine Delilah, Lilith does have a father _, ME_. I don’t like the way you spoke to her, she is just a child she needs love and comprehension not some wannabe witch who is screaming at her because she can’t change the fucking colour of a rose. As you can sense, I am very evil…” He laughed when the young witch tried to run away prolonging the inevitable, her imminent doom.

“You won’t hurt a single witch Michael! Do you understand me?” The supreme protected her student.

“You have some nerve, after all you’ve done to me, _to Mallory_ I should had killed you a long time ago. You’re a fucking curse.” Michael turned towards Cordelia.

“All I’ve done was trying to protect my daughter!” The blonde haired woman spat at Michael who started to laugh.

“Oh really? Like when you abandoned her, or when those religious fanatics torture her just because she is a witch… You mother only had to tell you one time to abandon your child and you like a miserable coward abandoned her to her own luck. Meanwhile I protected her! I loved her! And you didn’t stop until you ruined everything. Listen to me Miss Supreme you get in the middle of my relationship with Mallory again and I promise you I’ll kill every single one of those bitches you treated better than your own daughter.” They were only an inch apart and Michael stared with superiority. “I’m going to make you watch how I kill them one by one and when they all die you’ll be the next.” The devil threated.

“Michael! Stop threating my mother, our daughter is in hell. Go there and bring her back.” Mallory tried to stop their argument before it took a turn to the worst.

“Alright, but I don’t want to descend alone. Delilah I’ll see you in hell.” The handsome man smiled and raised his hand. Suddenly Delilah’s head just exploded killing her instantly. Then he burned her body cleaning all the evidence of the dead body.

“MICAHEL! You promised!” Mallory screamed.

“Mal, I get that he is very good looking but God…” Coco whispered to her best friend.

“Don’t worry I’ll bring her back. I just want to teach her a small _innocent_ lesson.” Michael said laying down next to Mallory and their child, he started chanting until he said the final word. “Descensum.”

He closed his eyes as he descended to hell. Once he opened his eyes again, he was walking through the black corridor with infinite doors. He could sense his daughter was near. Suddenly Michael heard his child laugh, which terrified him. _Why would she laugh in hell?_ The handsome antichrist walked faster until he reached the throne room where his father normally was.

“Hello, son.” The dark lord greeted.

“Hi, daddy! This castle is so big and fun!” His daughter innocently said.

Michael stared at his father who was sitting on his throne with his granddaughter on his lap. He was whispering things to the innocent child and she laughed again, she was having fun.

“Lilith, we have to go back.” The young prince of hell walked towards the throne.

“Daddy I was scared! I-I didn’t know where I was and then grandpa S came and told he is my grandpa and that he is the king of this entire dimension! He said that makes me the princess and I like it! Daddy this place is fun! I saw Delilah like a while ago. Why is she here?” The child cutely rambled.

“Delilah is just having fun, little princess.” The dark lord of hell smiled at the child.

“Daddy… Grandpa doesn’t let me bring one of the hellhounds! They’re so epic they are dogs of fire! Daddy! I also meet some friends like Asmodeus he seems like such a cool demon!” Lilith jumped in to her father’s arms.

“Last time I saw you father, you were playing to be a detective with that blonde haired Chloe woman. And you young lady you are grounded, your mother is hyperventilating as we speak.” Michael said and his daughter frowned.

“What is hyperventilating? Grandpa I want a baby hellhound I’ll name him Scooby.” Lilith tried to use her adorable puppy dogface to her advantage but it didn’t work.

“I’m still helping detective Decker. No Lilith, my old man and I made a deal and no hellhounds are allowed on earth. Besides sweetheart: lies, using your looks to get what you want, being mischievous… I invented that which makes me immune to that puppy face.” Lucifer laughed when his granddaughter crossed her arms angrily because her plan didn’t work.

“I’m glad you had fun with grandpa but we are leaving now. Goodbye father.” Michael said walking away with Lilith protectively in his arms.

“I’ll stick around for a while in LA. I hope you come to see me with your future wife and this gorgeous princess.” The handsome ruler of hell smiled.

“Bye grandpa! If you see Delilah tell her she is not my friend.” The young little blonde wrapped her small arms around Michael’s neck yawning.

“I will! And remember be as mischievous as you want!” That was the last thing the child heard before Michael opened the white door.

The six year old little girl opened her eyes again but she wasn’t in hell anymore she was in the academy once again, she was in her mommy’s arms who was crying pretty much like everyone in the room. Once Lilith saw her mom cry, she immediately stood up and hugged her.

“Why are you sad mommy? I love you! I love you! I love you!” Her daughter repeated over and over again, pressing kisses to her mother’s face and whipping out her tears with her little hands. Mallory stared at her baby girl and once she saw Lilith was perfectly fine she hugged her.

“Mom, mama, mommy. You are squishing me.” The child laughed.

“I was so scared…” The young witch muttered.

“I was safe! Daddy saved me! Well he didn’t save me cause I was fine! I want a hellhound I’ll name him Scooby.” The child started to yawn.

“You scared me so much! Come here.” Misty and Cordelia joined the hug kissing the little girl’s hair.

Michael rested a hand on his little angel’s shoulder trying to comfort her, she stared at his beautiful blue eyes and whispered a ‘thank you’. Michael could only smile at her, even with her makeup ruined and her eyes red she was still the most gorgeous creature he’s even encountered.

“My turn come here and give auntie Coco a big hug.” Coco smiled at the child who immediately hugged her.

“Don’t ever try to do that again.” Mallory scolded her daughter.

“Kay mommy! Madison stop! I told you a thousand times I don’t have horns in my head!” The child playfully pushed Madison’s hands away from her hair.

“Just checking you’ll never know…” The gorgeous blonde winked at the child.

Lilith walked towards Zoe, kissed her cheeks, and hugged her. Then she turned around and sat on her mother’s lap hiding her face in her neck, she felt exhausted. She tried to stay awake but not even a minute later, she fell asleep.

“Mallory sweetheart Lilith is exhausted take her to bed, I need a few words with Michael.” Cordelia said.

“I promise you, she won’t get hurt.” Michael kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“N-no I won’t leave the-“ Mallory started.

“Yes, you will.” Cordelia said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter seven:**

After his sweet Mallie took their daughter to her bedroom, he was alone with Cordelia. Michael smirked and sat down on the black couch. Cordelia just sat down in front of him.

“Stay away from my daughter, Michael.” Cordelia started.

“No.” He simply stated.

“What do you want from her?” The supreme replied.

“It’s quite simple really. I love her and she is the mother of my child. You already ruined my relationship once, you won’t do it twice, Miss Supreme.” Michael hissed.

“You are not good enough for her, she is pure light while you are pure darkness. You’ll ruin her.”

“You don’t know anything you stupid Supreme. I’ve always protected her while you abandoned her as if she was nothing more than _a fucking dog!_ ” Michael slammed his fist against her desktop.

“I WAS GIVING HER A BETTER LIFE! I was just eighteen when she was born!” Cordelia screamed at him, she was the Supreme not even the antichrist would be enough to scare her.

“Mallory was only eighteen when Lilith was born and I don’t see her abandoning our daughter! A better life? Don’t make me laugh you ungrateful _witch_.” Michael snapped.

“I didn’t know her adoptive parents abused her… If I knew do you honestly believe I wouldn’t had done something about it?” Delia stood strong she knew if she showed some kind of weakness Michael wouldn’t had any problem to use it against her.

“Of course you wouldn’t do anything that’s why I did it! They wanted to rape her you know? If it wasn’t because she ran as fast as she could you can imagine what would had happened… Instead of focusing on your daughter, you were busy with your stupid school and a bunch of girls who aren’t even yours. You are pathetic, you’re lucky she is a forgiving person because if she asked me I would kill every single last one of you.” The blonde devil smirked when he saw her face full of regret.

“I may had failed her first seventeen years of life but now I am by her side. And listen to me Michael if you dare to threaten or lay another finger in one of my girls I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you.” The blonde haired woman threated him.

“I would love to see you try.” Michael smirked with superiority.

“We’ll never like each other, I know that you hate me and I hate you but we both love Mallory.” The Supreme started.

“Yes…” The handsome man replied.

“And since you are like a dog you won’t stop until you get what you want, no matter how hard I try sooner or later you’ll always come to be _a constant pain in the ass_ …” Cordelia rambled.

“Your point is?”

“We have to get along for Mallory’s and Lilith’s sake.” Cordelia said staring at Michael who nodded his head.

“I assume we should... I won’t hurt you or any of those bitches as long as you leave my relationship with Mallory.” The antichrist negotiated.

“Deal.” Delia said knowing it was either that or everyone dead.

“Fantastic.” He mischievously smirked.

 Before Cordelia could reply, Mallory opened the doors entering the room to make sure they didn’t try to kill each other. To her surprise, she saw Michael smiling at her and her mother was sitting on her chair.

“Is everything alright?” Mallory cautiously said.

“Yes.” Both adults replied at the same time.

“In that case, dinner’s ready. Lilith is sleeping in my bed.” Mallory said to mostly Michael and he just smiled at her following her down the stairs.

Ten minutes later all the teachers who once they were students of the academy sat on the black chairs and Cordelia sat on the biggest chair. Michael sat between Mallory and Zoe. He was quiet he didn’t spoke too much, unless Mallory asked something to him.

“So this is the infamous Michael, your ex-boyfriend Lilith’s dad.” Coco curiously asked.

“I am not her ex she will be my wife _soon_.” Michael put especial emphasis on the last word.

“I seriously don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with her I mean she is cute and all but you could do so much better than her. Is this because you knocked her up?” Madison said trying to piss him off.

“Excuse me?” Mallory said offended.

“There’s no one better than her and no I found I had a child yesterday. I also think this girl what was her name again Chloe? Zoey?” He acted as if he didn’t know when in fact he knew everything about those witches.

“Her name is Zoe.” Mallory whispered to him.

“Oh Zoe that’s right. You know you could do so much better than this self-centred whore who only cares about herself. When I rescued her from hell, she practically begged me to fuck her while you were waiting to see her once again.” He smiled when Zoe stared shocked at Madison.

“I’ve heard Lilith got in trouble again.” Misty tried to change the subject but the damage was already done.

“Yes, she burned Daniel’s schoolbag because he made fun of her this is the third time this month… Mom I don’t think Lilith can go to a normal school anymore I was thinking about home-schooling her.” The youngest brunette replied.

“She could be one of our students Mallie. I mean she is extremely powerful she already can do six out of the seven wonders and she is only six! Besides she is adorable you know how much we love her.” Coco smiled proudly of her goddaughter.

“I just can’t believe this! Did you really hit on him? He was only seventeen at the time!” Zoe snapped at her girlfriend.

“He didn’t had any trouble of getting her pregnant!” Madison replied with her usual bitchy attitude.

“Will you leave me out of this!” Mallory replied.

Michael was enjoying the whole scene two of the witches were screaming at each other while the others tried to stop them. But suddenly his focus was on the little girl who was wearing her adorable purple pyjamas, she was fully awake walking towards the dining room. Suddenly all the arguments stopped.

“Why aren’t you sleeping baby? Is everything okay?” Mallory walked towards her daughter kneeling beside her.

“Yes but I am super hungry. Cause let me tell you going to visit grandpa tires me out. Can I sit with you mommy?” Her daughter cutely asked.

“Of course.” Mallory sat on her chair and at the next second, her daughter sat on her lap eating her mother’s dinner.

“How are you Lilith? Were you scared?” Madison asked she loved that kid she didn’t want her cute niece to turn like her father.

“Uhmm nope I was very brave.” She spoke with her mouth full of food.

“Lilith we don’t talk when we have food in our mouths.” Mallory scolded her child who just nodded happily.

“Lilith who is your favourite aunt?” Queenie asked because she wanted to see more arguments.

“Mmm… Aunt Coco is the best!” Lilith started.

“I knew it!” Coco proudly said.

“But auntie Madie is the best! We have so much fun! Last week we went to a shop to buy a cute ring for auntie Z-“

“Shut it! Lilith it was our secret.” Madison face was red as a tomato and Zoe was in shock. They’ve been dating for six years now and she didn’t had the slightest idea Madison wanted to marry her.

“But I have no secrets with mommy, cause she is my mommy. Oh well and now since I found my daddy I don’t have secrets with him either! Besides we all knew about it we all have a bet mommy and I said you were going to propose her in December! If we’re right we’ll get 150$.” The child sweetly replied while everyone else just face palmed _she was a very innocent child._

“You girls and Satan’s spawn are bitches. Not you, you and I will rule this house someday.” Madison smiled making the littlest blonde laugh.

“Also auntie Zoe is the sweetest! But then auntie Queenie and I have so much fun! So I think I can’t choose.” The child honestly replied.

“I-I do!” Zoe said.

“Bitch what? Are you serious?” Madison stared at her shocked.

“Is this now when she gives her the ring and they kiss?” The child asked making everyone laugh including Michael.

“Now everything it’s ruined but Zoe Benson will you please be my wife?” Madison took out the most gorgeous ring Zoe’s ever seen.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Zoe grabbed Madison’s face and kissed her while everyone cheered and smiled to the couple.

“Yay! They are kissing! We won mommy it’s December 12th! I will be the flower girl right? Cause I can turn them into butterflies no one else can do that!” The smallest blonde clapped her hands.

“Of course you’ll be the flower girl!” Zoe said.

“YES! I knew it! Did you know I helped auntie Madie to choose the ring? She said I have an impeccable taste cause she trained me since I was a baby!” Everyone stared at Madison who just rolled her eyes.

“What? We know I won’t have a child and she’s so gorgeous I had to dress her up with the cutest outfits ever.”

“Oh! Mommy I almost forgot when I was visiting grandpa I saw Delilah! There was a demon who took her to a secret room! Grandpa said that if I could reach the doorknob I could play with them but I am tiny not even jumping I could! He promised me a hellhound they are like Scooby doo’s made out of fire! And I spend some time with a girl named Nan she told me to say that you’re all bitches, not you mommy.” The child adorably rambled.

“Michael you have some serious explaining to do.” Mallory whispered to her Michael.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**This chapter is dark you’ve been warned!**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter Eight:**

**2015, A motel near New Orleans:**

After Michael joined her journey she felt as if she was save with him. He seemed so innocent yet so smart. They went to a mall and as she promised she bought him some clothes, he chose all his clothes black and red. He was a very good looking boy. They went to a restaurant they ate and finally they went to a motel to spend the night.

The room wasn’t pretty, in fact it was horrible. It was small and it was a 70s themed room. It only had a carpet a bed a tiny bathroom which by the way looked very dirty. But it was just for one night…

“Mallie, I’m bored.” Michael wined.

“Watch the TV Michael I’m busy.” She said marking some words of her notebook.

“I don’t want to watch it, let me help you.” He sat next to her, she wasn’t expecting him to be that fast so when he lightly touched her leg she flinched as if he burned her.

“Dammit Michael don’t do that!” The seventeen-year-old screamed scaring Michael who ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Shit,” Mallory whispered knocking on the bathroom door. “Michael? Michael I’m sorry I didn’t meant to scream. Can you please open the door?”

“No! You said you would never do that! You were supposed to be my friend!” Michael’s broken voice responded.

“I-I didn’t meant it, you just scared me, and you know I would never shout at you… You are my only friend.” Mallory confessed.

When the sixteen-year-old boy heard her say those words, he opened the door. Mallory saw she made him cry because his beautiful blue eyes were all red and puffy. She felt horrible, she wanted to make things better. With that thought in her mind, she ignored her trembling hands and she hugged him wrapping her small arms around his hips.

“Why are you so afraid of touching me? It’s not as if I was going to hurt you…” Michael whispered hurt.

“It’s not you… I am not afraid of you.” The brunette replied.

“Then?”

“It’s just those last days had been so scary for me. I guess I just need to sleep.” Mallory said not wanting to talk about everything her family has put her through.

“Alright then. Let’s just go to sleep.” Michael laid on the uncomfortable bed while his little Mallie slept curled, hugging herself putting some distance between them.

It took him some time but he eventually fell asleep. Three hours later, it was 2 am and a whimpering woke him up. He opened his gorgeous eyes and stared at his little angel who was shaking like a leaf, she was a sweating mess and there were tears falling from her closed eyes.

He was shocked, he tried to shake her softy to wake her up. However, she wasn’t waking up she was just shacking even harder. Not understanding why she was having such, a horrible nightmare he decided to enter her mind to see what she was going through.

_“Mallory we just want to purify you! You are a devil worshiper! He is going to condemn us all!” Her adoptive brother Bernard pushed her roughly against the wall, pulling her hair hard._

_“Stop! Please! I am not a devil worshiper!” The young witch tried to defend herself but she wasn’t strong enough._

_“Then why the fuck you floated on the bed while you were sleeping!” Her brother slapped her hard across the face._

_“I-I don’t know. Stop! Please.” Mallory cried._

_“Shut up! Bernard hit her harder, she needs to see what will happen if she keeps talking to the devil.” Their father laughed when he heard that little devil’s spawn cry._

_“I am not evil!” She whispered._

_“LIES!” Her father pushed her brother away from her and he grabbed her by the neck, choking her. She tried to scratch his hands but he didn’t even flinched._

_“Walter, Bernard enough, Betty bring me some ropes. Once we purify her she’ll be free.” Their town’s priest replied._

_“Take her clothes off all of them. Your clothes as well Walter.” Their sick priest said._

_“I’ve been waiting to do this since you were eight years old Mallory.” The pervert bastard replied uniting his pants._

_“Mom, Mother PLEASE! Don’t let them do this.” She said trying to fight her brother who was trying to take her clothes off._

_“I am not your mother, your mother died when you started talking to Satan.” Betty screamed at her._

_“Enough, leave me alone.” She said tired of the abuse._

_“The power of Christ-“ The priest started and her father grabbed both of her arms while her brother took her clothes off her._

_“ENOUGH!” Mallory screamed and with her magic she send everyone backwards. She didn’t stop until all of them lost their consciousness. She ran to her bedroom, she grabbed her files, her money and she stole their car. She started to drive and she never look back again._

When Michael saw why his little angel was so afraid when he was close to her, it made his blood boil, they had to pay for everything they’ve put her through. He used his magic to make her nightmares go away and once he saw his Mallie was completely calm once again he closed went to the bathroom.

He cut his wrist and let the blood flow, he drew a pentagram with it and then he light up six candles. He sat in the middle of it and he started to chant a spell before he closed his eyes. When he opened up his eyes again he was at the house where little Mallory was tortured.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bernard said holding a shotgun pointing at him.

“It’s quite simple really. I’m here to kill every single last one of you.” Michael sadistically laughed.

“Look fuckboy, you don’t scare me.” He said firing his shotgun to Michael.

“What the fuck is going on!” Walter, Betty and the priest screamed.

“Remember when she begged for mercy? THE THINGS YOU’VE DONE TO MALLORY!” Michael screamed moving his hand making the shotgun explode.

“Oh another devil worshiper.” Her father laughed.

He teleported himself and he was suddenly in front of Bernard and with his right hand he pulled his heart out of his chest. He turned around and smirked evilly. “You thought she was the devil’s spawn but you’re all wrong. I AM.” He bit Bernard’s heart and the remaining victims stared horrified at his shadow. His shadow had horns and demon wings, there was no doubt he was the devil himself.

“NO! YOU MONSTER HE WAS INNOCENT!” Walter stabbed Michael in his heart.

“Normally, that’d work, but I’m nothing like normal.” With a simple snap of his fingers, he broke Walter’s neck, killing him instantly.

“NO! Have mercy please don’t kill me!” Betty begged while the priest tried to run away.

“Did you had mercy when Mallory begged you?” He paused. “No, I don’t think so.” He said chocking her to dead.

He grunted in pain and he pulled the knife out of his heart. He walked slowly enjoying the thrill of the kill. He made sure all the doors were locked. And he laughed when he saw the priest trying to open the backdoor.

“Spoiler alert, you’ll die too.” The handsome antichrist replied.

“The power of C-“ The priest threw holy water at Michael.

“Even the fucking God knows you’re going to die.” He smiled clenching his fist and suddenly his head exploded. After that Michael burned their bodies and souls too to make sure they never have peace. Then he burned the house to the ground. He drew another pentagram and closed his eyes chanting the same spell.

He was on the bathroom of the motel once again. He took a shower cleaning all his blood and walked towards the bed. He smiled softy when he saw Mallie peacefully sleeping. He laid on the bed again and hugged his little angel to him. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Between his darkness and her light**

**I just watched the finale and I am not happy. I mean I did like it but I wanted to see Michael redeemed but anyway… Since I am not entirely happy I wrote this fanfic. ^^**

**I hope you girls like it!**

**Lilith is Mckenna Grace she is the child from gifted. I think she kinda looks like Michael.**

**Merry Christmas Girls <3!!!**

**Summary:**   _Mallory and Michael were together and they loved each other fiercely. He even suspended temporary the end of the world just because his angel asked him too. He was happy and for the first time in his life he felt loved. That’s until Mallory abandoned without any sort of explanation. What would happen when they meet seven years later? Exactly Michael was going to get his revenge._

**Chapter ten’s name: Back To The Murder house.**

**Chapter nine:**

 

The dinner went much better than Mallory thought. Even though Michael and her mother had arguments every time either of them talked, they were civilized enough. After midnight, Lilith fell sleep on her mother’s lap, so Mallory brought her child back to her room so she could sleep in their bed. Michael followed her winking at Cordelia, because they both knew that at the end he is the one _who won._

In his little angel’s bedroom they’ve talked for hours about everything they’ve been through and how they both felt. It had been hard for both of them their break up.

Michael started to join more dark cults while planning the end of the days while he hired investigators to find out where his Mallory was. Thankfully for everyone, his father came to him before he could burn the entire world. Michael was initially furious because he worked really hard to bring the end of the days but the handsome antichrist knew his limits and disobeying his father was one of them. Therefore, he started to punish and torture everyone who crossed his path, _and he enjoyed every second of it._

Mallory on the other hand just focused on _their_ daughter and training to become more powerful than she already was. He learned how hard to handle his daughter actually was, she was a very energetic child, she refused to go to sleep, she loves playing with other kids in the park, she likes to paint and help her mother cooking. However, what she loved the most was practising magic with her mom. Michael liked the fact that Mallory didn’t had any other lovers after him, he is not sure he could handle if his Mallie fell for another man who wasn’t him.

Michael fell asleep on the right side of the bed while Mallie was on the left side and their daughter was sleeping in the middle. The handsome man spend some time staring at his daughter and his future wife. A part of him couldn’t believe he had a child, he never thought he could create such an _innocent and perfect_ little creature, but there she was sleeping peacefully next to him.

A few hours later, he felt something touching his face, still half-sleep he moved his hand trying to move whatever was touching his face away, he had his gorgeous blue eyes closed. For one second it seemed whatever touched him it disappeared but at the next moment it was back again at his face. Once he opened his eyes and saw that what was annoying him was his daughter’s left foot. He suddenly moved his head and stared at his child. Not only she managed to push all the blankets to the floor, her head and arms were resting on top of his little angel’s chest and one of her tiny feet was on his face while the other one was resting on his chest. He sat up softly pulling his child’s legs away from him.

“Daddy? Where are the blankets?” The child rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“You moved so much you pulled them out of the bed.” Michael explained to the six year old.

“Oh, I’m cold daddy. Hold me.” The small blonde crawled until she was in her father’s arms.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Michael used his magic to pull the blankets over the three of them once again.

“Mommy is still sleeping… I think she was tired, daddy I’m tired.” The child yawned resting her head on his chest.

“Just sleep, my little one.” Michael touched the tip of her daughter’s nose making her laugh.

“Daddy?” Lilith asked once again.

“Yes, Lilith?” He whispered trying not to wake Mallory up.

“Do you hate grandma Delia?” The smallest blonde asked.

He knew if he told his child the truth she would probably cry so he lied. “I don’t hate her.”

“Daddy, I’m six not stupid.” His daughter reasoned.

“No, we don’t get along… However knowing how much you and your mother love her it means that I will have to stand her one way or another. Now it’s time to sleep.” Her father told her.

“Kay, daddy.” Lilith smiled wrapping her hands around her father with her face resting right above where his heart was. Michael just caressed her hair softy until she finally fell asleep.

**Six Hours Later:**

After breakfast, Cordelia asked to her daughter to go buy some herbs they needed for their classes. Michael obviously went with her because spending too much time in that stupid academy was killing him. Knowing how dangerous the voodoo witches were and how much they hated Cordelia meant Mallory couldn’t bring her daughter with her which meant someone had to watch her for the entire morning.

Delia and Misty were busy in the garden, Zoe and Madison had to teach classes, Coco went out with her newest boyfriend Brock. The only one who had nothing to do was Queenie.

“Mommy, why can’t I go with you?” The child adorably pouted.

“Because mommy is going to do adult stuff.” Her mother sweetly replied.

“Can’t I stay with grandma then? Queenie is boring all we do is watch the TV!” The little girl complained.

“We’ll come as soon as we can.” Michael smiled at her.

“Daddy, I forgot my notebook and my crayons, can you get them back for me?” Lilith smiled sweetly.

“I can give you anything you want, all you have to do is ask.” He winked at her.

“I still want a hellhound! Mommy they are firedogs! I also want a Husky. I’ll name him Huskie the husky. My hellhound will be Scooby! Also I dislike this kid in my class he made fun of me because he said that I didn’t have a dad, which I totally do! Cause it’s you! So can you tell him that you are my dad. Did you know that my mommy grounded me? Because I burned his schoolbag, he is an idiot.” The child rambled.

“Lilith we won’t get a hellhound, okay?” Mallory started.

“Yes we will! Daddy said _‘anything you want’_ and I want a hellhound. But only if his name is Scooby. In honour of Scooby Doo, do you know who he is daddy?” The child smiled at him.

“Anything you want except a hellhound.” Mallory replied.

“This is just not fair.” The child crossed her arms.

“Come on L, we will have fun!” Queenie started.

“We’ll come as soon as we can, okay? Be good for mommy.” Mallory hugged daughter kissing her forehead.

“I am occasionally good! I love you, Mommy.” Lilith hugged her back.

“I love you more.” Mallory whispered standing up once again.

“Bye daddy!” The little girl jumped to her father’s arms and then she whispered in his ears. “Ask grandpa for my hellhound. I love you!” She kissed his cheek.

“We’ll come back as soon as we can. If anything happens to my daughter I don’t have to tell you what will happen to every single last one of you, _do I?_ ” Michael threatened.

“Michael don’t start once again.” Mallory muttered grabbing his hand, walking towards the main entrance of the academy.

“Okay, L. Right now, I have to organize some stuff then we can play. Sit on the couch.” Queenie told her.

“I knew it. Can you teach me voodoo stuff? It’s the magic where you make dolls right?” Lilith innocently asked.

“Voodoo magic is one of the darkest forms of magic L, your mother wouldn’t let me teach you that. Now be quiet.”

“You sound just like Delilah, it’s annoying.” The child exhaled.

“Lilith I have to organize these plants for my class. Just wait for a few minutes.” The voodoo witch replied.

“Kay, then. Have it your way.” Lilith sat down quietly while Queenie was organizing the plants.

The child was quiet for almost two hours but since she was bored as hell, she started to use her magic to distract herself. Suddenly she started to move her little hands and the flowers started to burn. She managed to create and control fire at just six years old.

“L, L! Stop you’re ruining my plants!” Queenie scolded her.

“I am bored! I’m just creating animals with fire see?” The child explained, suddenly a butterfly made of fire touched Queenie’s hand making her scream in pain. When they heard her scream Delia and Misty went straight away.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Queenie screamed scaring the little girl.

“I-I just wanted to play. The butterfly doesn’t hurt, it’s just a pretty blue butterfly.” The little girl cried touching the butterfly who didn’t burned her.

“What is up with this child? Delia she just created fire from nowhere and she burned me!” Queenie complained.

“Nothing is up with my granddaughter.” Cordelia quickly spat shutting Queenie up.

“Lilith, that’s a beautiful butterfly but right now I need you to stop playing with magic. Can you do that for me? Come here don’t cry. Queenie was just scared.” Misty rubbed her granddaughter’s back trying to calm her.

“I just wanted to play, you know I don’t like when people scream at me and she did it.” Lilith made the butterfly disappear and cried on Misty’s shoulder.

“She didn’t meant it, sweetie.” Misty replied.

“Yes she did! She said that there’s something wrong with me! My mommy says I’m perfect. When my daddy comes, I’ll tell him how you treated me! He grounded Delilah so obviously he will ground you too.” Misty and Delia exchanged a look of fear. Their granddaughter didn’t understood the true meaning of what Michael’s _‘Groundings’_ were.

“Lilith you can’t tell your dad what happened, okay?” Cordelia tried to protect Queenie.

“I can’t have secrets with daddy.” Lilith whined.

“Well you’ll have this one.” Queenie smiled.

Unfortunately, for them they heard a laughter behind them, it was Michael and Mallory.

“Daddy! Mommy! Queenie bored me, I made a fire butterfly, and they screamed at me! She said that there was something wrong with me! Mommy is there something wrong me?” The child cried wrapping her tiny arms around her mother.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Queenie is just a little jealous because she is less powerful than you.” Mallory tried to cheer her daughter up.

“Lilith, listen to me. You’re mother will eventually become the next supreme and you know what does it mean and I am the prince of hell. So you are powerful, better than any of those wannabe witches of this stu-“ He was interrupted.

“Michael remember what you’ve promised me!”

“I said I wouldn’t ‘ground’ any of them, which I did not. I’ve never said anything about expressing my feelings towards them. She is a little nobody, she isn’t our child’s aunt or family… She doesn’t matter.” Michael walked closer to Queenie.

“Listen carefully, you make my child cry once again and I promise you I’ll die painfully and once you do I’ll torture you in hell. Besides if there’s something wrong my daughter then what does that make you? Remember when you died for the first time Queenie. When you used your magic to fuck that Minotaur, why did you do that? Was it because deep down you know no one would ever touch not even with a stick?” Michael whispered making the dark skinned witch cry.

“Michael! What did you just said to her?” Mallory whispered.

“Nothing of importance, Mallie.” He smirked evilly.

“Bullshit, no lies remember.”

“No lies. Come on Lilith Grab your coat we are going to a little trip.” Michael smiled.

“What? You’re not taking them anywhere.” Cordelia spat.

“Mom, it was actually my idea.” Mallory replied.

“Where are we going? Daddy don’t ground Queenie, she is mean but I love her more or less.” Lilith replied holding his hand.

“We’re visiting my old family…” Michael replied.


End file.
